


i love you - i love - i -

by transpeterparker (partlycharlie)



Series: pride month 2k19 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aromantic, Aromantic Natasha Romanov, Gen, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Red Room (Marvel), Trauma, woot woot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 13:50:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19086337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/partlycharlie/pseuds/transpeterparker
Summary: “I love you,” her handler says.“LOVE IS FOR CHILDREN,” they chorus.





	i love you - i love - i -

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! nat gives me some feels every time and i really wanted to write an aro nat fic (she's a part of another fic i'm writing but i also just wanted . Her) so. here u go!
> 
> hope y'all enjoy

“I love you,” she says.

“I love you too, my sweetheart,” her mother responds.

\---

“I love you,” her father says.

“I love you too,” she replies.

\---

“I LOVE YOU,” she screams.

Nobody replies.

“I LOVE YOU,” she cries.

Nobody replies.

“I love you,” she whispers.

“I love you too. Sleep, now,” says the wind.

\---

“I love you,” she says.

“Never say that to me again, or you will not live to see the consequences,” her kidnapper says.

\---

_“I love you,” she says._

_Nobody replies._

\---

“I love you,” she says.

“Love? кровопийца - you do not _know_ what love is. Erase that word from your memory,” her handler replies.

\---

_“I love you,” she says._

_Nobody replies._

\---

“I love you,” she does not say.

\---

“I love you,” her handler says.

“LOVE IS FOR CHILDREN,” they chorus.

\---

_“I love you,” she says._

_Nobody replies._

\---

“I love you,” he says, eyes glazed over in adoration.

She tilts her head.

 _My darling… love is for children,_ her bullet says for her.

\---

“I love you,” her handler says.

“LOVE IS FOR CHILDREN,” they chorus.

\---

“I love you,” she says, smiling up at her.

“I love you too,” she says, not looking up.

This will be a long mission.

\---

“I love you,” her handler says.

“LOVE IS FOR CHILDREN,” they chorus.

\---

“I thought you -” She coughs. “I thought you loved me?” she whispers.

Her eyes are blurry with tears.

She smiles. “You thought wrong, sweetheart.”

 _I did too,_ says her bullet.

\---

“I love you,” her handler says.

“LOVE IS FOR CHILDREN,” they chorus.

\---

“I love you,” she says, kissing the forehead of a fallen sister.

 _I love you too,_ says the blood, fresh red on white snow.

\---

“I love you,” her handler says.

“LOVE IS FOR CHILDREN,” they chorus.

\---

He shoots her.

“I love you,” she says into the ground, knowing it will be her last words.

\---

_“I love you,” her handler says._

_“LOVE IS FOR CHILDREN,” they chorus._

\---

“You’ve been asleep for a while,” he says.

“Я люблю тебя,” she says, sinking into white pillows, pulling herself under white sheets, narrowing her eyes against the white glare of a white room.

He does not understand what she means.

\---

_“I love you,” her handler says._

_“LOVE IS FOR CHILDREN,” they chorus._

\---

“I love you,” he says.

_(“I love you,” she says._

_Nobody replies.)_

It has been fifteen years, but the response is still automatic.

“Love is for children,” she says. Her hands are shaking. She sits on them. She does not look up at him.

He shrugs. “I’m kinda childish sometimes. You don’t have to say it back, y’know.”

\---

_“I love you,” she says._

_Nobody replies._

\---

“Hey, Tasha?” he says.

She glances up, sharp. “Yes?”

“I think I’m kind of in love with you,” he says, eyes focused.

_(_ _“I love you,” her handler says._

_“LOVE IS FOR CHILDREN,” they chorus.)_

“Love is -” she begins, eyes flickering, hands shaking.

“It’s okay. You don’t have to say it back. You don’t have to feel it back.” He hugs her. “I just didn’t want to lie to you, Tasha. It’s okay.”

\---

“Я люблю тебя,” she says.

_(“I love you,” she says._

_Nobody -)_

“Love you too,” he says back, eyes focused.

This mission is forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Я люблю тебя = i love you  
> кровопийца = spider/bloodsucker  
> (let me know if these are off or i should change them <3)
> 
> hope yg liked it :)) kudos n comments make my day :))
> 
> (i've had. a rough day. pls. pls like andor comment. i love u guys)


End file.
